Romeo and Juliet
by schweigenaatash
Summary: The story of a fiery-haired Romeo and his black-haired lover...how heaven weeps for them! *update* hallelujah, it is a miracle! ^o^ Romeo has finally been wed to his beloved Juliet, despite his reluctance and the fight to Mercutio's death begins...
1. Prologue

-Fanfiction-

For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo. The battle of the Capulets and Montagues kept them apart…till the day of their death.

Prologue:

"…"

"Oh come on, Juliet, you look ravishing! Don't you agree, Romeo?"

"I reserve my comment."

"Romeo, what a thing to say to your fiancée!"

Juliet's nurse stuck her lower lip out at Romeo, before fussing over her mistress's (or shall I say master's) hair again.

"Such convenient hair…you don't even need to comb it!"

"Again, I reserve my comment."

A hand whipped out and grabbed the cyan-haired nurse by her wrist. As the grip tightened, emotionless eyes narrowed. "Leave me alone."

Taking the hint, the nurse hitched her skirt up and skittered out of the room, muttering darkly about her master's impudence.

Romeo ran his hand casually through his fiery hair. "You need to relax, Juliet."

Black eyes flicked to the amused Romeo, then a hand was raised and the chair Juliet sat upon was flung aside. 

"Jaou ensatsu…_koku ryuu ha!_"

Capulet raised the wine glass to his lips, not even battering an eyelid as a large explosion sounded in the next room. Snatching the wine bottle off the table, he stood up and watched the furniture move. A very flustered nurse raced past the room, screaming. Capulet's wife stepped into the room with a smile.

"It seems the children are playing again." 

Blowing his chocolate bangs off his eyes, Juliet's father nodded gravely. "Indeed…and if they get serious, you know what to do."

Lady Capulet patted the two sets of jetpacks she had carried with her. 

"Yes, dear, I know."

"Excellent…" the brunette man raised the wine bottle. "Would you like some wine?"

"Rose whip!"

"Jaou ensatsu rengoku shou!"

As another a series of explosions rocked the room, Lady Capulet flashed a smile. 

"No thank you, dear."

****


	2. Romeo meets Juliet

Chapter 1:

Tybalt took a sip of champagne, his eyes narrowing at the redhead sitting opposite of him with a mask upon his face. How dare this bastard crash the party in such a manner! Uttering such praises for Juliet…it wasn't as though that short, black idiot was any good to anyone. Raising an eyebrow, he watched as the redhead headed to Juliet.

Gently taking the raven-haired Juliet's hand, Romeo bore a smile upon his face, calling it the former's hand a shrine, which if he profaned by touching it, he was a blushing pilgrim, and would kiss it for atonement. 

"Kiss my saintly hand, pilgrim and you die," Juliet snarled.

The fiery-haired Romeo grinned. "Have not saints lips, and pilgrims too?"

Snatching his hand away, the raven-haired Juliet released a growl. "Kiss me and you die."

"Not much for elegant words, are you, Juliet?"

A snort of contempt was Juliet's reply.

Watching the scene, Tybalt restrained himself, swearing that this vile Montague shall dearly pay for his intrusion into the Capulet's party. His hand stretched across the table to nab a second bottle of champagne, to the astonishment and horror of several guests.

Capulet poured Montague another glass of Spanish red wine. "Is the party to your taste, Montague?"

"Indeed it is."

It being midnight, Romeo with his companions departed. Hands in his pockets, his friend Mercutio threw the redhead a questioning look. 

"Do you _really_ like that guy, Romeo? He looks a little on the weird side to me!" 

Romeo's lips curved into a smile. "He's all right."

Flinging his hands in exasperation, Mercutio grumbled. "Ke, you're hopeless!"

"Hn. Maybe." Raising a rose in his hand, Romeo tapped it reflectively against his chin, with a wide smile. "But you did seem taken by that pretty serving maid. That brunette…what was her name?"

Coughing violently, Romeo's friend delivered vehement denies much to the amusement of the fiery-haired man.

****


	3. Romeo Romeowherefore art thou Romeo?

Chapter 2:

Glancing up at the dark balcony above him, Romeo took a deep breath. Upon vaulting easily over the wall of Capulet's orchard at the back of the house, he had arrived under his love's room.

"Juliet…" he began…

…before a bucketful of water was splashed onto him, drenching him completely. 

"……"

There was a sharp rustle from above, and the emotionless Juliet gazed down upon his Romeo.

"Get lost."

The serene Romeo's face merely cracked into a gentle smile in response. "Your exceeding beauty seems to break like the light of the sun in the east." 

Throwing several roses, thorns first, at Juliet with a quick flick of the wrist, he continued his ruminating. "And the moon, which shines in the orchard with a faint light, appears to me as if sick and pale with grief at the superior lustre of this sun."

Bringing a single bright red rose to his cheek, Romeo ended his speech with a husky whisper. "Fear not…I am but your love, Romeo."

Juliet caught the roses with astonishing speed. With a leap off the balcony, he landed beside Romeo. Black eyes pierced into red ones.

"Don't underestimate the power of my jagan, fool!"

"That would explain how you knew where I am." The rose in hand was casually thrown onto the ground, as red eyes glinted.

"If you truly wish to be my sworn love…" A third eye shone, illuminating Juliet's forehead. "…prepare to die!"

With a blur, Juliet sprinted forward. Romeo's beautiful red strands turned into a shade of silvery grey, as the handsome man flashed a smirk at the rapidly approaching former. 

"I'll love you to death, my Juliet."

Donning an apron, Juliet's cyan-haired nurse bustled around, dusting the corners of Juliet's room. "Niao…so much dust…how can he stand so much dust…" Upon saying so, she sneezed.

"Jaou ensatsu koku ryuu ha!"

Before the nurse could react, a bookshelf fell over her, crushing her to the ground. Swirly-eyed, the nurse groaned. 

"Why does this always happen to me…"

****


	4. The Montagues

Chapter 3:

Chapter 3:

Carrying the dozing Juliet in his arms, Romeo leapt onto the balcony and stepped into his lover's room, where lay his nurse, still unconscious.

The raven-haired Juliet stirred slightly, muttering soft curses.Ah, the sweetest music for lovers truly is the sound of each other's tongues at night. 

With that thought in mind, the grinning Romeo laid his still-cursing Juliet onto her bed and ran a hand down the latter's cheek. 

"Sleep well, Juliet." 

Hopping away into the night, Juliet's fiery-haired lover appeared to merge with the dark shadows in the streets as he returned home for his rest.

"I'll get you next time…" mumbled the sleeping Juliet.

Capulet opened the door and peered into his daugher's…er, son's room, only to receive the scene of a fallen bookshelf upon the nurse, and a dozing Juliet upon the bed.

Shaking his head and chiding the nurse softly, the dashing brunette man removed the bookshelf off the former.

"I think I'm paralysed." 

Sighing, Capulet smacked his son's nurse on the back. "You're such a klutz."

"OW! That hurts, you idiot!"

"That Montague boy must've been by here. Kids these days…so energetic." Throwing a screaming nurse over his shoulder, Lord Capulet headed out of Juliet's room. "Let's get you to the apothecary…she can heal you."

As the door closed, black eyes opened to stare at it. 

"Apothecary…?"

Gazing out at the moon, Montague and his wife relaxed at their balcony, with a wine bottle at their side, and a cigarette in their hand. Blowing a draft of smoke into the air, Lady Montague called out into the night sky.

"Enjoyed your little visit, Romeo?"

Seeming to appear out of thin air, her redhead son stood before her, his clothes still dripping wet. "Quite invigorating."

The black-haired Montague placed a hand over his scar, which ran vertically down across his right eye. With a smirk at his brunette wife, who returned it with one of her own, Montague spoke.

"Keep trying, son. Your own mother was so touched at my _devotion_ that she gave me this scar in return. Juliet would gladly do the same."

"Remember…your life is to be in his hands." The sounds of wine being poured into a slender glass filled the air, before Lady Montague resumed her comfortable position on the chair.

Waving away the billow of smoke his parents exhaled, Romeo smiled.

"How true."

****


	5. Let us be wed today, O Fair Juliet

Chapter 4:

Chapter 4:

Friar Lawrence knelt by the altar, praying quietly. Candles lit the dark altar in front of him, a picture of the Lord lay propped up against the wall. Hands clasped before him, he uttered his words of reverence to God.

"I pray for wealth, women and worship from the lower beings who aren't me."

A soft whisper sounded beside him. "And I pray for your health, dear Friar."

"Ebiru Yoyo!"

Somersaulting away from the pews he was kneeling upon, the little Friar blasted out toy-like yoyos at the speaker with rapid speed.

Plants wrapped round the speaker's hand and grew out, swiping the yoyos away easily. Friar Lawrence growled, "Who are you?"

The fiery-haired Romeo turned to give the young Friar a smile.

"Gods, Romeo, can't you make some noise? You scared the wits out of me!" Clutching his hands behind his head, Friar Lawrence bobbed alongside the redhead.

Romeo looked down at the little boy, who began fidgeting with the cap upon his head at the former's scrutinizing gaze. "Forgive me, Friar, I'll try to next time."

"So uh…" the young Friar hopped through the broken stain glass window and into his shabby office. "Do you need my help in something? Or did you just come over to begin your daily complaints of Rosaline's disdainful treatment to you?"

Raising a velvet eyebrow, Romeo pulled up an old chair with a squeak and settled down on it. "Rosaline? The young pale lady in a light blue kimono at the party? I believe Paris was more taken to her than I could ever be."

__

~flashback~

While Romeo spoke to the cold Juliet, the latter's suitor happily ignored them, chugging down bottles and bottles of champagne. Capulet flashed a look of pain as his most expensive and preserved vodka was finished in a matter of seconds. Just as the brunette Paris reached out towards the cans of beer displayed on the table, Lady Montague smacked his hand sharply with the fork in her hand. Yelping, Juliet's uncouth suitor fell off his chair. 

"What was that for?!"

Blowing a circle of smoke round the indignant Paris's face, Montague's wife tut-tutted. "Behave yourself, boy."

Before Paris could say another word, a beautiful young lady peered down at him, her blue eyes filled with concern. 

"Are you all right, Paris san?"

It was love at first sight. On Paris's end, that is. Grasping the lady's hand, he gave vent to a scream of delight. 

"Rosaline chaaaaan! I've always loved y-"

The brunette collapsed to the floor with a gurgle while Lady Montague stood over him, a cracked bottle in her hand. Lady Rosaline backed away quietly.

Romeo, meanwhile, observed everything at the corner of his eye.

Friar Lawrence laid his star-decorated cheek upon his hand, rolling his eyes. "I thought Paris liked that Juliet guy. Boy are you guys screwed up. That's why I don't understand big people. So many problems."

The fiery-haired man gave a polite cough. 

Flicking his wrist at Romeo, the little Friar sighed. "I won't interrupt again. Please go on."

Romeo nodded. "Please join Juliet and I in marriage, Friar. That is all I request of you."

The little dark-haired boy straightened up, his eyes wide. "What? Aren't your feudal families still warring with each other?"

Smiling, the redhead shook his head.

"Do you have Juliet's consent?"

An image of a scowling Juliet popped up in Romeo's head, his third eye flaring brightly.

_Marry me and you die._

Romeo bore a smile upon his face as he gave his answer. "Why yes, I do."

Juliet sneezed violently, before rapidly ducking into a corner, narrowly avoiding being seen by his father. A string of curses ran through the teen's head.

Still clutching a grumbling nurse over his shoulder, Lord Capulet's hazel brown eyes roved round the corridor. All that met his eyes were shadows against the walls. With a shrug, he proceeded down the area.

Swiftly and stealthily, Juliet shot after his brunette father, his eyes glinting.

****


	6. Promises and thanks for reviews

Apologies:

I'm terribly sorry, I know it's been a year, to those readers who have been waiting (or given up totally on my competence) I must apologise for not updating this fic. (bows low) Rest assured that this fic will be continued once I have taken my SATs II papers. (grimace) Once again, I am sorry, and thank you for your patience.

Reviews:

Haruka: 

(grin) Not to worry, there will be deaths coming up. Now that I've actually _read_ the book for my Literature paper, I'm far more familiar with the story. Yep, I wrote this fic by just skimming through a summary on a website. (sheepish smile) Thanks for the review (glances at date)…uh, if you still check on this that is. 

GIGO:

Hey, thank you for giving me 2 reviews! ^o^ Oh, don't worry, this is very far from what Shakespeare had intended. (laughs) Juliet's not supposed to be a short, spikey-haired _boy_, for example. ^^;;

Lain:

Tedious isn't it? The original work, that is. (grin) You may not want to trust my version though, I tend to twist things just a little bit, though the backbone of the plot is still there. Glad you enjoy it!

Rosevine:

Kurama just doesn't take a hint. ^_^ Instead of suicide, he might just be chopped into little itty bitty pieces, courtesy of Juliet her-er, himself. (glances at date again) Oh my. (counts) 9 months. (gulps) I'm so sorry! I'll keep it up, as promised above. _ Thank you for reviewing!


	7. Calm before chaos: Marriage before massa...

Thank you:

Morien_Alexander: (grin) Very determined. Though I guess Juliet does have some affections for him deep down. Er, _very_ deep down. Thanks for reviewing! ^o^

Callisto_Firestarter: How's the next chapter? (Yuusuke pops up and whacks head) Mew…can't blame a writer for wanting more reviews. Glad you enjoyed it by the way. ^o^

Yami_Armegedden: Thank you! 

=========================================== 

Chapter 5:

            Gliding quietly across the floor after his father, the black-haired Juliet smirked with satisfaction as Lord Capulet halted before a large oak door. Just as Capulet raised his fist to knock upon it, Juliet found himself dragged away and pulled out of the window.

            The brunette Capulet blinked and turned to the cyan-haired nurse on his shoulder. "Did you hear a scream, or was it just me?"

            "It's just you," muttered the nurse.

            Kicking his attacker in the shin, Juliet leapt away, sword in hand. A familiar redhead stood before him, rubbing his bruised shin.

            "A very good evening to you too, Juliet."

            The man just glared, suppressing his instinct to behead the sharp-tongued Romeo.

            Taking Juliet's fair hand, the fiery-haired Romeo led the former with him. "I have arranged everything. Let us be wed today!"

            Snatching his hand away, its owner's emotionless black eyes blazed. 

            "_What did you say?!"_

            Romeo smiled. "Rose whip." Just as the spiked plant zipped by Juliet as he dodged, another batch of plants whipped out behind him, hitting a nerve. 

            Hoisting the unconscious Juliet up his collar in a rather undignified manner, the young Montague raced back to the church, where awaited the little Friar Lawrence.

            The little boy stood at the entrance, his hands folded within the sleeves of his oversized robes. With a glance at Juliet, he threw Romeo a questioning look. The latter merely propped his black-haired lover up. "He's ready, Friar."

            Raising an eyebrow, the Friar spread his arms wide. "Well, uh…frankly speaking I'm not certain of the whole marriage speech…so uh…I shall just deem you both husband and…uh…" His eyes paused upon the unconscious Juliet. "…Wife…and that the heavens may smile upon this act."

            Nodding, Romeo gave the dark-haired Friar a pat on the head. "Thank you, Friar. God bless you." Leaping into the air, the fiery-haired Montague merged with the starless night.

            Shuffling into the church, Friar Lawrence clasped his hands together. 

            "Well, now that that's over…back to my praying."

            The sun shone high in the air, as the dark-haired Mercutio and the spunky Benvolio walked through the streets of Verona. Grabbing two apples from a fruit stall while the owner was not looking, Mercutio flung one at Benvolio who caught it and polished it against his shirt. Chewing noisily on the fruits, the pair continued their stroll down the street.

            Until a party of Capulets appeared round the corner, headed by the impetuous Tybalt. 

            Pointing an accusing finger at Romeo's dark-haired friend, it grew until it touched the tip of the latter's nose. "You! The friend of the Montague bastard!"

            Being impulsive as ever, the hot-blooded Mercutio gave a snort of contempt. "Oh look, Benvolio, it's the freak."

            "_Freak?!"_

            Benvolio rubbed his head sheepishly. "Come on, this isn't the time for a fight…"

            "Well, I didn't start it! But if he wants a fight, he'll get a fight!"

            "Mercutio…"

            "Mighty confidence about yourself, are you _boy?"_

            "Ha! I could say the same for you!"

            "Mercutio…let's go."

            "Not until I beat the shit out of that snob."

            Juliet's cousin sneered. "What's the matter, Benvolio? Scared?"   

Pulling his fist back, Benvolio gathered the wind about them and focused it round his fist, creating a mini tornado. "I'll show you who's scared!" Shooting it at the smirking Tybalt at rapid speed, the fight began.

Crossing the street with his hands in his pockets, Romeo gazed in curiosity at the mushroom cloud coming from three blocks away.              

Back at the Capulet's, Juliet was busy smashing every fragile item he could lay his hands on. His poor nurse was sent to the apothecary once again.

==============================================================

Author's notes:

An update, praise God! My SATs are over! WAHAHAHAHA!! Free to write again…oh joy. (purrs)

Oh and by the way, I never did post the casting list did I? But I'm sure you're all smart enough to figure out who's who! ^o^

Kurama: (tsks) Really, Aatash san, that's just an alibi to cover your laziness.

Shush. Please comment on the fic ne! Thank you! (bows)


End file.
